The One That Got Away
by Border of Insanity
Summary: Elizaveta wasn't normal. Ever since she was young, she'd been extremely gregarious, however she didn't care much for friends. Her whole life was a mission to become a model. She didn't want to get too attached to anyone and tie herself down in one area. But sometimes... you get what you want.


**This is my Christmas gift to all who will read... but it _is_ a bit sad.**

**I guess you can say I took the _Merry_ out of Christmas?**

**No? Seriously, again?**

**One day...**

**Thanks again to mychempoison23 for betareading! You're awesome!**

**Disclaiming: If I owned the Hetalia characters, they would've strangled me because apparently my jokes aren't _punny. _(Still no? Tough crowd...)**

* * *

Elizaveta clutched her pillow tighter, wishing that everyone was lying.

_The tattoo was the last thing we shared... He never could've taken it off._

Tears soaked the sheets until the brunette was overcome with fatigue...

_"Are you sure this is okay?" the Hungarian asked apprehensively. Her backpack was full of beer cans they had stolen from the Beilschmidt's 'secret' stash of alcohol. She was wearing a black mid-thigh length skirt, plain green shirt, and matching converse. It was still a mystery to her why she even agreed to the German's plan hitherto. _

_ The albino smiled reassuringly when he saw how she was shifting from leg to leg uncertainly. He clasped a hand on her shoulder and spoke, "Since when was I ever concerned with rules?" Those words were enough to draw a smile onto the Hungarian's face as well._

_ "Maybe you should start, considering you want to be a policeman." The two had gotten in trouble a plethora of times ere, and Elizaveta didn't think someone with a past like Gilbert's could work on the force. _

"_I'll just steal some of Antonio's luck and have Francis expunge a few things for me. Everything will work out fine." When they arrived at their destination-Gilbert's backyard-the German pointed to a large tree adjacent to his house. "That's the one."_

_In awe, Elizaveta stared at the enormous tree. It looked extremely old and was beyond massive. "That thing could have its own zip-code, damn. How are we supposed to scale it?" She ambled towards the timber and ran her finger over the bark. The trunk's surface was rough and a tad moist._

"_See that branch over there?" The albino pointed to the lowest extension of the tree. "I can reach it if I jump, so I'll give you a boost and once you're up, I'll start climbing." The brunette looked at her friend quizzically, but more or less, accepted his idea. _

"_You better not drop me." She positioned herself in front of the protruding piece of wood and tossed the bag to her albino companion. _

_After putting the sac on, Gilbert scoffed. He placed his hands firmly around her hips. "Like I am capable of doing such an unawesome thing." With all of his might, he lifted up the female. She then grabbed hold of the branch and proceeded to pull herself up. "Really? A skort? How am I expected to look see your underwear?" the albino complained. The Hungarian's eyes widened in shock. She hadn't even considered that he'd try to look up her skirt. Furious, she hurled a frying pan at his head._

_The German ended up on flat on his back, a bruise already forming on his scalp. "That aim of yours... it's getting better." He sat up and rubbed the back of his head. "Remind me to never challenge you to a game of darts." Elizaveta merely rolled her eyes as she leaned on the trunk of the tree. After a bit more sitting, Gilbert stood up and dusted himself off._

"_You better not leave my frying pan down there," the Hungarian warned._

"_Wouldn't dream of it," the albino stated, voice dripping with sarcasm. He strolled over to the cooking utensil, picked it up, and slipped the bag off his shoulders. "Where do you even keep these things? Every time I think I'm safe, you whip one out." He stuffed the metal into the sac and put the backpack back on._

"_The less you know the better," the brunette grinned._

"_I'll find out one day you know." With that said, the German ran up to the tree and jumped. He caught onto it and pulled himself up. Elizaveta had to hold onto a branch nearby to ensure she wouldn't fall when her companion shook her platform._

"_Sure you will. Meet you at the roof." And she was off. It was as if the Hungarian was an acrobat in another life, because she climbed the tree with ninja like skill. Gilbert followed in suit. He had done it hundreds of times before. He could maneuver up the tree with his eyes closed, so when he saw Elizaveta step on a thin branch, he was already running to catch her. However, it was a miracle that the albino made it in time __and__ didn't fall. Within seconds, the girl was upside down, dangling by her ankle. One hand on a branch and the other clutching the brunette's leg, the albino somehow managed to position himself perfectly to prevent either of them from hurling down to the grass below them._

"_I thought we were going to meet on the roof, not catch up in the middle of the tree." The German grinned. "Get it? __Catch__ up?"_

"_That has got to be the stupidest thing I've ever heard you say."_

"_Shut up, __I'm__ hilarious."_

"_Yeah, uhuh, can we have this conversation when I'm NOT UPSIDE DOWN TWENTY FEET IN THE AIR?!"_

"_Psht, I suppose, but how awesome is that?" He placed her lying down on the same branch as his and looked at her from above. "Don't fall again. It is also unawesome to be a damsel in distress. You're better than that." The German grinned again. "However, if you __do__ happen to get in any sort of danger, I'll be your hero." He stood in a superman pose, and then flew off -not actual flying, but jumping from branch to branch. _

_Elizaveta followed but at a speed slower than before. By the time she had arrived at the roof, the albino had downed two beers and was working on his third. "Took you long enough," he smiled, offering her a can of her own. She caught it then took the spot next to him._

_Soon enough, the two were lying flat on their backs on the tiles, stargazing. They discussed what they would do after summer since they were going to different colleges. Gilbert promised he'd keep in touch, but somehow, the brunette knew that wasn't true. She stared at the albino next to her, and just took in his features._

As she forced her eyes open, the Hungarian clutched the frying pan under her pillow. She checked the time and decided to go out for a while. Pushing herself up, she recognized how ineffective her nap was. Absentmindedly, she rubbed her left arm, right under the shoulder-where her tattoo was. Only when she realized what she was doing, did she immediately stop.

_I really need some fresh air._

With a sigh, she grabbed her navy style jacket and headed out. Any normal person would've worn warmer clothing to go out into the snow, but then again, Elizaveta wasn't normal. Ever since she was young, she'd been extremely gregarious, however she didn't care much for friends. Her whole life was a mission to become a model. She didn't want to get too attached to anyone and tie herself down in one area. To her, a modeling career was worth all the companions in the world, but that didn't stop her from being the most popular girl in her class or going on a couple of dates.

It was barely two minutes before someone recognized her and sparked up a conversation.

"Hey June, where's Johnny?" the blonde teased.

"Hmm?" Elizaveta wasn't paying attention. In fact, she had been trying to ignore the Pole aside her.

"Remember? Everyone used to call you June and Johnny Cash because you two were inseparable. Almost like me and pink, except everyone loves pink." The blonde flipped his hair over his shoulder and smiled. "But like seriously, what's up with you guys now? I heard he got his tattoo removed."

The Hungarian stopped dead in her tracks.

_So it is true…_

"Did he?" the brunette asked in an effort to stifle the scream building inside her. "That's perfect because I was considering getting rid of mine. It looks kinda tacky." She didn't know how much longer she could hold out before she broke down.

"Oh… I was really hoping you two'd get together. His boyfriend doesn't even like pink. Weird right?"

The green-eyed woman smiled faintly. "Definitely."

"I totally wish you guys would get married. Then I could plan the wedding. It would be pink as far as the eye can see, like my wedding to Toris. It was beautiful."

Clearing her throat, she stopped Feliks before he could continue on about himself. "I actually need to go back now, but I'll meet up with you some other time, okay?"

"Totally. I have to feed my horse anyway." The Pole waved and skipped off in the opposite direction.

Left to stand outside by herself, Elizaveta stared into the stars... that is, until a voice interrupted her.

"Eli? Is that you?!" a loud voice yelled from across the street.

Tears were already streaming down the brunette's face, but she'd be damned if she was caught crying. The voice was painfully familiar. "Gil?" She turned to see the albino heading her way. As he was only a few steps away, she had no time to inconspicuously hide her face. Thusly, she deliberately 'accidentally' tripped.

The man rushed the rest of the way over to her. "Are you okay? Did my awesome presence cause you to faint?" Extending his arm, the German offered to help her up.

"Shut up," she bantered, pushing him away lightly, after cleaning the snow off her face.

"Gil? Are you out here?" an unfamiliar voice asked from across the way.

"Over here!" yelled the albino, releasing his hold on the Hungarian, letting her fall back into the snow.

The tiny squeal that escaped the brunette drew attention back to her. "Ouch."

"I'm so sorry; I forgot I was helping you." Re-extending his arm, he offered to help her up again.

"I'm fine, thanks." She pushed herself up and dusted the snow off her jeans. Silently, a face materialized in front of the woman's.

"Are you sure you're okay?" the blonde asked.

Surprised beyond belief, Elizaveta let out a real scream. "When did you get here?"

"I was just across the street; I walked over," the Canadian explained calmly. He took a step back to allow enough room for the brunette to regain her composure.

"How did you not notice him? He practically stomped the whole way over here," the albino smiled. Throwing an arm over the blond's shoulder, the German pulled the other man in close to him.

"You know how I feel about PDA." Wanting to see his lover's eyes, the Canadian looked up.

"We're married now. You're just going to have to get used to it."

Elizaveta's heart sank. _Married. _

"Maybe I should've thought this through."

"Ha! Sucks for you. Now you're stuck with me." The albino's smile widened as he pulled his husband deeper into the hug. "Oh, I should probably introduce you two. This is my husband Matt." Gesturing to the Canadian next to him, Gilbert kissed the blond on his cheek, then went back to speaking. "And Matthew, this is Elizaveta…" His smile faltered a tad as he look in the brunette's visage. "The girl I thought I'd marry," he whispered.

"What?" Matthew asked, sincerely not hearing Gilbert.

"Oh, I just wanted to know how your modeling career turned out, Elizaveta."

For a moment, the brunette looked at him as if it were some cruel joke. She almost said 'I would give it all up to make out in your mustang one last time,' but self-control got the better of her. Instead, she took a deep breath and described the successes she had made since the last time they had seen one another.

"I'm glad all your dreams came true," Matthew smiled. "After all, that's what really matters in life. Not the money you make, or the friends you have, but the happiness you have in your life." He looked to his husband then smiled wider. "What are you doing tomorrow? You should spend it with us. Any friend of Gilbert's is a friend of mine."

"I couldn't, I have to fly out for a shoot in the morning," replied the brunette, fighting back tears. The cold finally seemed to get to her through her too-thin-for-winter-jacket. In a futile attempt, she tried rubbing her arms to keep warm.

"In any event, Merry Christmas. It was nice seeing you." With every word, Elizaveta regretted her decision. She could've been with Gilbert, celebrating Christmas together tomorrow, but instead she had to catch a plane...

"You too," she lied.

"Bye," Gilbert whispered before turning to walk away.

Elizaveta was left by herself, in the middle of the snow, tears streaming down her face, regrets flooding her mind, cold overpowering her jacket.

_Merry Christmas to me..._

* * *

**I do hope you all have a Merry Christmas, but as a present for me, if you want to get me anything, I love reviews. :)**


End file.
